A Tale of Two Corps, Part 1
'''A Tale of Two Corps, Part 1 '''is the premiere episode for the second season of "The Justice League Show", introducing Alfred Pennyworth, Rick Flag, and the Red Lantern Corps respectively. Synopsis When the Legion of Superheroes (consisting of Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, and Lightning Lad) goes missing during a peace conference between the Blue Lanterns and Red Lanterns, Bruce Wayne (the secret identity for Batman) calls the Justice League to come together again to get to solve this case, unaware that Darkseid is behind their disappearance. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor plans a prison break with the Royal Flush Gang. Plot Following the final battle with Starro, the arrest and conviction of the Legion of Doom, and the ultimate death of Brainiac 5 (which resulted in disbanding the Justice League), peace has finally been restored to Hero City once again. One day, however, an egg-shaped space pod (carrying a little girl under space hibernation) arrives on Earth and washes ashore at Atlantis Point Beach. The Flash happens to be passing by at this moment, and he notices the pod washed ashore. He soon makes a live broadcast to a morning Daily Planet News' top story for everyone to see, including Superman. Meanwhile, Darkseid, who seemingly hung up on the Legion of Doom for their failure, arrives on a remote moon to brave an ancient booby-trapped cave to retrieve the ancient Fatherbox, only to be confronted by the Legion of Superheroes (consisting of Saturn Girl, Cosmic Boy, and Lightning Lad), whom he eventually manage to suck into his Orphan Stone of Soul, which was linked onto his chest, to ensure they won't make it to a peace conference between the Red and Blue Lantern Corps. Later, Superman returns to the Daily Planet news building as Clark Kent to reunite with all his co-workers for a live broadcast, where the Flash presents the space pod he found on the beach, containing a little girl under space hibernation. This causes Perry White to tease Kent into thinking Superman has a cousin. Although Kent protests, but after the broadcast, he resolves over the fact his boss is making sense when millionaire Bruce Wayne enters his office to reunite with him with his announcement. Wayne explains to Kent that NASA has been using a sub-geometric quantum radio telescope to listen in on the Red-Blue Lantern Corps peace talks; he also concludes that the Legion of Superheroes was supposed to visit the Red Lantern Corps, but were missing, so all Superman has to do now is to try and calm down both corps before an intergalactic conflict ensues, with Earth in a crossfire. Wayne takes Kent to the Hero City's NASA shuttle hangar, where he introduces the Justice League's super-spaceship, the Javelin, and its pilot, Alfred Pennyworth, Wayne's butler. Kent is also met by Diana Prince, Hal Jordan, and Barry Allen, who are excited for the Justice League's final mission. Almost immediately, the Justice League soon change into their costumes to prepare for blastoff. Meanwhile at the Belle Reve Penitentiary (while preparations for the League's launch is underway), a disgruntled Lex Luthor laments in his cell about his total failure (including the destruction of the Hall of Doom, and his life all ruined).when he notices the Javelin's launch sequence at a nearby launch pad (oversaw by the Justice Society of America). Now resolved, Luthor plans to assassinate the Justice League for destroying his plans for world domination by infiltrating the Javelin with his teleportation device (confiscated by the Belle Reve prison guards), but not before breaking out of jail first. He soon meets the Royal Flush Gang, who were also trying to break out of prison while blaming him for letting his own legion down, but they forgive him and forget while presenting their prison break plan to him. Uninterested, Luthor announces his own breakout plan to the Royal Flush Gang. Luthor and the Royal Flush Gang disguise themselves as the prison's staff wheeling a basket of inmates' laundry, but their cover was blown in the prison's elevator by a prison guard, and taken back to their cells by the prison's corrections captain, Rick Flag. Later, once they arrive in Red Lantern space, the League notice that the Javelin is leaking air and remind Alfred that the ship wasn't designed for space travel. A fed up Batman decides to turn the ship around, but the other Leaguers (except Green Lantern) protest, including Alfred, and they all get into a big cloud-fight while Green Lantern leaves the bridge to fix the air leak. While the other Leaguers fight over the controls, a massive galleon belonging to the Red Lantern Corps creeps in next to the Javelin. After fixing the air leak, Green Lantern literally smells trouble approaching, and soon after, a hoard of Red Lantern soldiers, led by Captain Bleez, pours into the Javelin, and surround the League, blocking any paths of escape; luckily, Green Lantern manages to scare the Red Lantern soldiers into scattering all over the ship (using his Power Ring to create a blunderbuss which fires a warning shot on the ceiling in the process), enabling the rest of the League to try and get the Red Lantern soldiers off the ship. Green Lantern fights Bleez in the cargo bay (where the space pod the Flash found was stowed in the process) in a classic swordplay, but that only awakens and annoys the little girl in the pod, causing her to yell at them to clam up and throw a boot at only Bleez in the process. With Bleez down, Green Lantern attempts to regroup with the rest of the League, but they were all captured with Superman says they have been outnumbered a hundred to one. At this rate, Green Lantern reluctantly surrenders and the whole League is taken to the Red Lantern galleon (save for Alfred, who is instructed by Superman to take the conn and stand by for further instructions) to face trial of trespassing in Red Lantern space. At the Red Lantern ship's brig, the League has been placed in a cell locked by a built-in force field which they can't break through, where they are introduced, by Bleez, to her master, Lord Attrocitus, a selfish leader of the Red Lantern Corps, who plans to interrogate them by torture. The episode ends with Darkseid's victory monologue, which says that now with the Justice League and the Legion of Superheroes out of the way, he will make certain that the all-out intergalactic war between the Red and Blue Lantern Corps destroys the entire galaxy (giving him a front row seat of this dramatic event) before laughing victoriously. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The Justice League posing in a line (after changing into their costumes) should be a similar footage to a pose done by the Stardust Crusaders from "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders" (consisting of Joseph Joestar, Jotaro Kujo, Noriaki Kakyoin, and Muhammad Avdol) when they are ready to leave for a nearby airport for their flight to Hong Kong. * For those who watched the premiere episode of the show's second season, they must guess who is the little girl inside the egg-shaped space pod. Category:Season 2